


Il valore di un nome

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: X/1999
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorata parla della donna della sua vita. E della sua morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il valore di un nome

Fictional Dream © 2009 (28 dicembre 2009)  
Il manga _X-1999_ appartiene alle Clamp, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/398/il-valore-di-un-nome/&cid=52945)). 

******

Se ti chiamano _tempesta_ , non possono chiederti di sorridere.  
Sarà perché sono costretto a credere al mio destino; sarà che l’ho accettato, come ho accolto lei, ma quella del nome non è una semplice scelta, quanto una promessa di futuro.  
Avrebbero potuto chiamarla _Yuki_ , perché somiglia alla neve, candida e gelida. Perché non si lascia cogliere, la neve, come lei. Ma un bianco fiocco non ha anima e non ha rabbia: negli occhi di Arashi, piuttosto, cogli la tempesta di un dolore che non si rassegna.  
Per quegli occhi tristi e per quel fuoco silenzioso, morire è una fortuna immeritata.  



End file.
